


In The Doghouse

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam can hold a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Bingo Square: Tuna for allbingo  
> and Team Diet for spn_bigpretzel

Dean was sure after last night he would be in the doghouse for days.

He still swore Sam was crazy he was not hitting on the pizza delivery guy. He treated them just like the waitresses at the dinners or anyone else that brought them food.

He was proud of Sam for being the bigger person. The brown bag lunch was his way of apologizing. Homemade lunches were a great way to say you’re sorry Dean thought.

When he pulled out the tuna on wheat, and assorted veggie sticks he thought he might be in more trouble than he thought.


End file.
